The present disclosure relates to a toner container including a storage portion for storing toner, and relates to an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus that can form an image on a paper sheet by using developer that includes toner. In this type of image forming apparatus, a toner container for supplying toner to a developing device in the image forming apparatus is provided. The toner container is attached to an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus in a detachable manner. When the toner in the toner container is consumed and the toner container becomes empty, the toner container is removed from the image forming apparatus to be replaced with a new toner container filled with unused toner.
In addition, the toner container is provided with a conveyance member for conveying unused toner stored in the toner container to a developing device included in the image forming apparatus, or a conveyance member for conveying used toner collected from the image forming apparatus to an inside of the toner container. As the conveyance member, there is known a spiral member that has a spiral blade and conveys toner in one direction by being rotated while the blade is in contact with the toner.